The Unlikey Trio
by books4life99
Summary: Everyone has heard of the Golden Trio and rightly so because together they saved the wizarding world. The Trio that people have not heard of is the Unlikely Trio. This Trio will introduce you to a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw. Who they are and what they contributed to the wizarding world, you must find out for yourself.
1. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only characters we own are Elsepeth, Tamara, Levi, and August.**

 _Warning: This book will be taken place in three different point of views._

 **Elsie's POV**

The letter trembled in Elsepeth's hand. This was her entire future, so she could not let down her family, especially not her father. In her father's eyes all he could see was disappointment. Her sister, her brother, and her mother were all disappointments, and it was not an option for her to be one too.

Today, her Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Acceptance letter had arrived and this was her chance to rise above the rest of her family and exceed even her father's expectations of her. Carefully breaking open the scarlet seal she read the long waited contents.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Balderdashton,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Then Elsepeth found the letter with all the supplies she would need but she wasn't worried about that, most or quite possibly all the supplies the letter mentioned were already in hers or her father's possession. The Balderdashton family was the richest and the purest wizarding family known in the wizarding world. They made the Malfoys look like Muggles in their presence, but The Balderdashton family did not strut around boasting about title, blood status, and wealth, so many in the wizarding community often forgot how powerful Elsepeth's family even was.

No matter, the only goal she had to achieve at the moment was being sorted into Slytherin. Suddenly, her father burst into the room.

"Elsepeth, did it arrive yet?" He stammered.

"Yes, Father," Elsepeth said in her usual bored expression while handing over the letter.

Elsepeth's father thoroughly read the letter once, then twice, then three times for good measure. He turned towards her saying,"We have everything but new robes. We'll have to go down to Diagon Alley for them. I'll send in our reply and we will leave Tuesday to go get you fitted for your new robes at Madam Malkin's."

Timidly, Elsepeth asked, "Is it possible that we could stop Eeylops Owl Emporium by any chance?"

"And why would we need to do that?" He replied firmly.

"Well. I figured you might want me to have a new owl for when we need to communicate during the school year." Elsepeth said cautiously.

"What is wrong with your old owl? Hades always served you just fine whenever you needed to owl one of your friends." Her father reasoned.

"First of all, Father. I do not have friends. Second of all, Hades died two years. Now isn't that ironic?" Elsepeth spoke with strength in her voice.

Gaius, her father, got a very embarrassed and awkward look on his face for a split second, but quickly recomposed himself.

"I always just assumed he was out hunting." He muttered.

"Yeah. Maybe in that great forest in the sky." Elsepeth said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Gaius questioned.

"Oh nothing." Elsepeth quickly responded.

"Anyway, we will leave on Tuesday for Madam Malkin's _and_ the Owl Emporium. Okay?"

Elsepeth calmly replied, "I completely agree with your decisions, Father."

He nodded and left the room.

That following Tuesday, Elsepeth's father decided that he was too busy to go to Diagon Alley with her, so Elsepeth's mother went instead. Elsepeth and her mother looked nothing alike because while Elsepeth had dark red hair and dark green eyes, her mother had wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. But both her and her mother looked alike in many other regards like in their shorter stature, frail frame, and sculpted face features.Her mother apparated the two of them to the Leaky Cauldron and they entered Diagon Alley through the brick wall. Her mother said that there were other ways to enter Diagon Alley, but she always entered that way with her parents and brother and wanted Elsepeth to have the same experience. The first place they stopped was Ollivander's. Elsepeth had completely forgotten that she needed a wand, but her mother always had a gift for remembering the obvious.

Walking into Ollivander's shop and seeing the thousands of wands, knowing that only one was destined for her, thoughts overwhelmed her mind that it may take all day just to find one that suited her best. Ollivander approached them as soon as we got past the door where he first shook hands with Elsepeth's mother saying,"Oh, if it isn't Xandria Balderdashton. Is your wand still in proper shape, Maple, Unicorn Hair, 10 3/4", Sturdy Flexibility."

"It has served me well for many years." Her mother replied kindly. "This is my youngest daughter Elsepeth."

Ollivander's pale eyes stared in to Elsepeth's dark green ones, which made her feel very vulnerable and she hated feeling anything, then he began to measure her in the strangest of places like in between her nostrals. After he finished measuring Elsepeth, he started selecting dozens of wands and piling them before her. Each wand she tested apparently was always the wrong one because he would barely ever let her hold it for more than a few seconds.

Suddenly he looked as if he had a wicked idea and climbed up to one of his highest shelves and carefully slid out one of the wands in an extremely delicate manner and presented it to her. The second Elsepeth touched it she was filled with the most sensational warmth and the connection she felt to the wand could not be easily severed. Ollivander looked as though he was about to cry as he spoke, "When I first began my career as a wand maker, I was taught of what woods and cores went well together and which were catastrophic together, but one day I wanted to do something just to see if it could be done so I created multiple wands that were made from ingredients that repelled each other so much that only with the right wand bearer could the wand have any use. So I thank you and your personality for being chosen by this wand. I was beginning to believe it would never find a master."

"What are the ingredients?" Elsepeth asked after there was a moment of silence.

"Alder Wood, Dragon-Heartstring Core, 13", Brittle Flexibility." he responded in a proud voice.

Elsepeth still didn't understand why those ingredients made her new wand so dangerous, but as long as it served her well she really didn't care that much. After her mother paid for the wand, Elsepeth rushed to the Owl Emporium without a second thought about her mother trying to keep up with her.

Stepping into the noisy and very lively store was exciting, Elsepeth went straight to the owl section without hesitation for her mother. She noticed many strange things, both animals and people, the strangest person she met while examining the owl section was an extremely large man and with her being on the shorter side, even when it comes to eleven year olds, he made her feel uneasy. Also, there was a skinny boy her age standing behind the gigantic man making the boy almost unnoticeable, he had a mop of messy black hair and startling green eyes hidden behind round glasses.

The man still hadn't seen Elsepeth, so in order to prevent being squashed upon, she announced her presence to the monstrosity of a man, "Sir, I can tell you are on the larger side, but I am on the much smaller side so I just wanted to make you aware of my presence near your foot just in case you casually took a step quite unaware of a smaller person picking out a future companion."

The ginormous man smiled down at her, his voice seemed to rumble as he spoke, "'s okay lil' girl. I won' step on yeh. What kind o' owl are yeh lookin' fer?"

"One that will last me as long as physically possi..." Elsie drifted off when she saw what was inside one of the higher cages.

Even from that high up she could tell it was a giant owl. It had stormy grey feathers and molten gold eyes.

The enormous man looked to where she had locked her eyes and simply grabbed the owl cage and set it down next to her.

"That's a Great Horned Owl if 'm not mistak'n." He informed her. "'m Hagrid, jus' so yeh kno'."

"Well Hagrid, what brings you here? In need of a feathered companion for yourself?" Elsepeth wondered out loud, looking back over at the boy.

"'S fer Harry 'ere." Hagrid declared motioning for the boy to come over to Elsepeth's side of Hagrid. He wasn't much taller than her.

"Which owl do you think you might go with?" She asked with curiosity.

"I'm not sure." He spoke softly. Then he looked over at the cage that was hiding behind Hagrid's large foot. Inside was a flawless white Snowy Owl with wise amber eyes, Elsepeth calmly approached the owl with her arm slowly reaching out to the bird in the friendliest manner she could muster. The owl nibbled her pointer finger in a friendly way in return.

Hagrid chuckled, "Now don' get too close to this owl, yers might get jealous."

Elsepeth looked back over to her chosen owl, knelt down, and whispered, "Don't worry, you're still my favorite, it's just polite to introduce yourself to others and that was what I was doing."

When Hades was still alive Elsepeth would always talk to him as a person and because of that they had a close relationship. Now she wanted the same relationship with this owl. She always had a way with birds.

Elsepeth's mother came around the corner with her hair messy and her glasses screwed on her face, she must've had quite the adventure looking for her. But Elsepeth knew she wouldn't get angry at her for wandering off, that was her father's job. She gently touched Elsepeth's shoulder, acknowledging Hagrid and Harry, looking a little too intrigued by Harry, then whispered to me her daughter, "Time to go get your robes measured. Tell your...friends...goodbye." Then she subtly picked up the owl's cage and left to pay. Elsepeth made eye contact with Harry, somehow he seemed familiar, then she spoke softly as if he also were a fragile bird, "Goodbye Harry, see you at Hogwarts. You definately have the best owl." She saw Hagrid smile as she turned and left, wondering why he seemed so familiar.

"Oh well," Elsepeth thought, she was more hopeful that Madame Malkin had robes small enough so I wouldn't trip in them at Hogwarts. Maybe there is a growth spell at Hogwarts. One can wish.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Tamara Quirrell's POV**

"I can't believe I'm attending Hogwarts!" Tamara thought while boarding the Hogwarts express that was starting to pull away from platform 9 3/4 towards its magical destination. The second Tamara stepped on the train she knew her mission, find friends.

After searching a couple train compartments, not liking most of her options, she opened one of the last compartment doors. She found three tall, bright red-haired boys, two of them were identical, a bushy, brown-haired girl with her nose in a book, and a boy with messy black hair, bright green eyes, and round rimmed glasses. They all introduced themselves, the twins were Fred and George Weasley and their younger brother Ron, the wild haired girl looked up from her book and said, "Hermione Granger," and continued her reading, and the boy with glasses introduced himself as Harry Potter. After Tamara shut her mouth from gaping at him for a couple of seconds, which looked rather foolish, she introduced herself as, "Tamara Quirrell," Harry asked, "Are you related to Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?" "Yes, he's my uncle," Tamara replied. They seemed friendly, but she didn't feel a connection. Interesting enough, she noticed a difference between the Weasley twins, one is more attractive than the other.

Although she enjoyed their company, she knew she didn't belong in their group. After Tamara left their train compartment, She moved on to the next one and stopped in front of the door. Somehow Tamara knew that whoever was behind this door was destined to be her friends. Her dad always told her that it was good to have more than one friend because Uncle Quirinus didn't have any friends and her dad told her that is what made him so strange. When Tamara swung open the door to see her soon to be friends for life, instead she found two children her age, a boy and a girl, who looked at her with a bored expression.

The boy, who even sitting down was tall, had shaggy, blonde hair and steel grey eyes, that looked as if they were calculating everything around them, were covered by dark, thick-rimmed glasses. She could tell instantly from his posture and knowledgeable eyes that he was the smartest one in the compartment, but looking to the other side of the room she could tell he was not the one in charge. The girl was short and petite, but she radiated superiority. She had long, dark red hair, but nothing like the Weasley' red hair, and her eyes were the color of a green forest at nighttime. Her skin was porcelain white and she looked like a pretty doll that was scheming of ways to use you towards her own agenda.

But Tamara still felt instantly connected to them, so Tamara being the person that she was introduced herself, "Hi, My name is Tamara Quirrell, may I sit in here with you," she asked as she sat next to the boy, "What's your names?" The boy straightened his posture, which made him look even taller, replied, "My name is Leviticus Morgan, but I prefer Levi."

"His mother told him to sit properly and speak respectfully or else she would send him a howler," spoke a dull and monotonous voice. Tamara stared at the girl, who had boredom etched in her features, surprised that such a dark, monotone voice could belong to this fragile looking doll. She noticed Tamara's expression and continued to speak in a dull manner, "To answer your question, my name is Elsepeth Balderdashton, and don't you forget it." Next to Elsepeth's feet was an owl cage containing a large, stormy grey Great Horned Owl, whose burning gold eyes stared daggers at her, causing Tamara to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Elsepeth noticed her discomfort and smirked, "Definitely a Hufflepuff. Don't worry it's not a terrible thing, I just can tell. This is Zeus, my owl, he'll warm up to you," Zeus screeched fiercely in reply, "Well, maybe eventually." Elsepeth concluded smugly. Somehow her stare was more unnerving.

Suddenly, two new faces joined them in the compartment. The girl looked Tamara's age, she has wide hazel eyes, brown hair in a bob cut, and a splash of freckles on her nose. Her smile was absolutely contagious. The looked maybe two years older, he didn't look unfriendly but he definitely didn't have the same aura of likability as the girl. His eyes and hair looked black as night but his smile was nice enough. Tamara could tell that they were siblings. The boy stepped forward in introduction, "Hello, my name is Edmund Pevensie, and this is my little sister Lucy. This is her first year at Hogwarts, I'm a third year Slytherin. May we join your compartment?"

"Of course!" Tamara exclaimed."Alright." Levi shrugged.

"The more the merrier." Elsepeth added dully with a sly grin. Which caused Tamara to raise some alarms.

Lucy bounded in and sat next to Tamara and gave her a wide grin. Edmund looked slightly uncomfortable while he sat down in the only available seat... next to Elsepeth.

To break the silence and the tension once more, Tamara changed the subject, "Elsepeth, can I call you Elsie? I'm going too anyway. What's your favorite color?"

Trying to keep her eye contact with Elsie's cold glare, all she hoped for was an answer to one of the saddest conversation starters ever. Tamara was never going to live this down.

"Well, green and silver of course. I'm generous enough to answer pathetic questions, but I can tell you're not very good at this, are you?" Elsie remarked smugly.

Tamara was confused by Elsie's statement so she asked slowly, "What do you mean I'm not good at this, not good at what?"

Then, something truly disturbing happened. Elsie smiled. While grinning, Elsie answered, "Being friends with a Slytherin." Edmund scooted a little bit farther away from Elsie. Levi looked like he was nodding in agreement but then stopped when he saw Tamara had caught him. Lucy just simply put her hand on Tamara's arm and whispered,

"Well. I'll still be friends with you, either way not all Slytherins are bad, I mean, look at my brother." Edmund then scooted even a little farther away. If that were even possible.

But Tamara was not one to give up.

She heard someone calling that they were nearing Hogwarts. So, she was temporarily putting off the quest to make Elsie and Levi her friends. After all, she had a whole year at Hogwarts to do that.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**Levi Morgan's POV**

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" A gigantic man called outside of the Hogwarts Express. Levi made his way towards him with Elsie and the others that wondered into their compartment. He wasn't quite sure what to make of them yet. Tamara seemed nice enough, a little too outgoing for his taste. He had a strange feeling that friendship with her was unavoidable and more trouble than it was worth. Lucy and Edmund didn't really bother him, they might even make decent friends. Elsie he already knew, but he wasn't necessarily sure that was a good thing.

Edmund left their group to join the other third years while he, Elsie, Tamara, and Lucy all got into the same boat that they and all the other first years were being directed to. Immediately, the boats pushed off on their own, causing Lucy to squeal in surprise. Must be difficult for her being a muggleborn and all. Tamara was ecstatic, practically jumping up and down on the boat, when Hogwarts came into view. Elsie's facial expressions didn't really change, honestly Levi would've been more surprised if she had looked excited. Levi was just relieved to finally be there.Once they docked at shore, Levi got off the boat first and helped assist the three girls off as well. His mother approved of gentleman behavior at all times. Levi found it mesmerizing of how red Lucy's face got when he helped her off, he hoped he hadn't made her uncomfortable.

Soon, they were in a whole crowd of first years, Levi found it particularly odd when he spotted a round faced boy holding onto a toad for dear life. The giant man, named Hagrid apparently, walked up the steps and knocked on the door three times, which was answered by a witch in emerald green robes. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun and she had a stern look on her face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the doors wide open. The entrance hall was so large that Levi felt incredibly small, which is rare because of his obnoxious height, even at eleven.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began, "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes together with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is rewarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you're waiting. I shall return for you when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall, "Please wait quietly."

Levi figured that the test would be pretty simple since it was going to be taken by first years, but he felt prepared enough from being practically trained by his two older brothers and parents, who were all in Ravenclaw. Elsie looked like a stone statue and Tamara looked like she was about to pass out. Lucy, on the other hand, was redder than he thought was healthy. He saw a girl in the corner with bushy brown hair, face tight with concentration, muttering spells to herself. Then, he heard Lucy shriek. He looked around and noticed that there were ghosts everywhere. The ghosts were conversing with each other about some person named Peeves until they noticed the group of students goggling at them.

"New students!" a fat friar ghost said, smiling at each of them, "About to be sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know." Elsie shuddered at this.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One-by-one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

They were led into the Great Hall and Levi was impressed with the magical illusion of a starry sky on the ceiling. Thousands of candles were floating in mid-air amongst four tables that were filled with glittering goblets and plates. At the top of the hall, there sat the teacher's table all lined up in a row. They all came to a halt in front of the teachers then they turned around to face the students. All eyes were on them. Professor McGonagall put a four-legged stool in front of them and placed a hat on top. The hat formed a mouth and began to sing a rather long song about the four houses. The hat must've worked hard on it, so Levi was polite and clapped at the end. He wasn't too focused on the words of the song because all he cared about was how to convince the hat that he belonged in Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a long list and began reading off names, "Abbot, Hannah." The sorting hat placed her in Hufflepuff. Right after, "Balderdashton, Elsepeth." Elsie made her way onto the stool looking paler than normal. Levi had never seen Elsie look scared before, but she had a very unmistakable look of terror in her eyes. The sorting hat was placed on top, not even five seconds later, "Slytherin!" resounded from the hat. Elsie looked as if a pile of bricks has been lifted off of her shoulders. Levi wasn't sure why, being sorted into Slytherin wouldn't give him any relief, but he knew Elsie's family were all strict pure-bloods.

He heard several more names being called and sorted. The bushy brown haired girl, Hermione Granger, was sorted into Gryffindor, along with the round faced boy, Neville Longbottom. Before he knew it, he heard,

"Morgan, Leviticus." Looking over at the Ravenclaw table, he saw both his brothers laughing silently at him. They were definitely going to pay for that. He approached the hat, McGonagall placed it over his eyes, and it began to speak to him, _"Well. I see what house you are pushing for. Want to keep up the family trade mark of being in wise old Ravenclaw. Well, you are definitely not my first Morgan, and you value what Ravenclaw stands for greatly, so..."_ "Ravenclaw!" called out the hat. Both of his brothers stood up and applauded. Levi could imagine he looked about as red as Lucy in that moment. He placed himself in between his brothers, Gen and Ex, very gleeful that he was in the house of his choice. He heard,

"Pevensie, Lucy." He turned to watch as the hat was placed on her head. It was on her head for a good two and a half minutes until it announced,

"Hufflepuff!" He spotted Edmund giving Lucy two thumbs up. Apparently, Edmund was happy that Lucy wasn't in Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry." Now that got Levi's attention, and not just Levi's attention, the whole Great Hall. Levi had heard all of the stories about the Boy who Lived. Everyone in the wizarding world had, and now he could say Harry Potter was in his year, even Ex looked jealous.

In less than a minute, he watched as Harry Potter joined Gryffindor. He was disappointed, but he should've seen it coming anyway.

"Quirrell, Tamara." Levi saw one of the teachers straighten up when her name was called. He was shaking like it was ten degrees out and he had an out of place purple turban on his head. Tamara waved at him in a friendly manner as she went up to be sorted.

The hat seemed to sit on her head for an eternity, later Gen told me she was wearing it for almost five minutes, which is uncommonly long. Finally,

"Hufflepuff!"

The person who looked the most shocked was Tamara.

The list finished up with another Weasley in Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini sorted into Slytherin. The ceremony ended and the feast began.

Levi looked around the Great Hall, realizing everyone he had started out with were no longer with him. Ravenclaw might be his family, but he felt pretty friendless.


End file.
